Walk Through The Death Plain chapter 1
by Nenyeni
Summary: Crimson has just woken from the dead.


**Walk Through the Death Plain**

**Prolog**

**Can anyone hear me? All I remember is He had come out of no where...His hot breath had blown on the back of my neck and than I had been grabbed and knocked unconscious. Where am i? All i see is darkness. It's like I am floating. I can't move my legs and arms. Is anyone there? Please answer me! I knew I should have listened to my mother this morning.**

**(flashback) "But mom! It's all the rage this summer and I want to hang out with my friends for once!" I had been having a fight with my mother early in the morning. I had asked to go to a teen club that had just opened. All of my friends where going and I wanted to go. I never asked to go with my friends normally, but this place sounded exciting. My mother wouldn't agree to my request though.**

**"Crimson, I have to work the late shift tonight and your father...well...you know your father needs someone here with him when he gets drunk. Please just stay here tonight and I will let you go tomorrow ok?" After saying this my mother walked out of the house to go to the hospital. My mother is a nurse. My father doesn't work, he drinks. I do not like staying home with father because he tries to force himself on me when he is drunk. He has yet to succeed but I have not told Mother yet.**

**After Mother left I went upstairs and grabbed my bag and left for school. Father was asleep on the couch when I left. My friends were bummed that I couldn't make it, but they said we could go tomorrow. I didn't want to disappoint them so I told them I would sneak out with them. My best friend, Devon, asked me not to go because she didn't want me getting into trouble. "I'll be fine Devon."**

**(end flashback) And that is all I remember. I had been walking towards the club in the dark when it happened. I would have ran but i was wearing high heels and a knee length skirt, which is a first. Maybe I am dead? I can not hear anything or see anything. But...I feel a pain in the back of my neck, so that must mean I am alive...Doesn't it?**

**Just than I heard a pop and light filled where ever I was. I was laying on the ground tied up with my hand and feet together. I looked up to see a tall figure in front of me with a knife. He was about six feet and I couldn't see his face. Just then, he spoke.**

**"Well... Looks like I caught an ugly little whore doesn't it? That's ok. All I want is your body and than I will kill you and throw you in the river." The man kneeled next to me and held the knife to my throat. I couldn't talk because of a gag in my mouth. The man trailed the knife down my throat to my breasts and circled them. "You don't have a bad rack though. I think I will enjoy cutting you up." Than he thrust the knife into my chest.**

**Pain exploded into my chest and head. None like any I had felt before. I could feel blood flowing out of me onto the ground. I heard the man laughing and enjoying himself. I could feel myself slowly fading away. My heart slowed down. The last thought in my head was, " I am so sorry mom. I love you so much." Just as I was about to drift asleep from the numbing pain, I heard a loud roar in the background, shouts, and what sounded like gun shots, But than I heard nothing and saw nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**I wonder...am i dead? Am I in heaven? Hell?...If I was dead...than...why can I feel my hands and body? I don't want to open my eyes. What if it was true? What if I was dead? I would never be able to see my famil---**

**"Wake up girl. I know you're awake. Your fital signs are fine." Just than a voice broke out of nowhere and whatever I was laying on tipped up. My eyes shot open and I was almost blinded by the white light. In front of me was a womans face. She looked to be about forty. Her face was slightly wrinkled but she had a strong face. "Ah, You're finally awake I see. You scared us there for the few days you've been dead." The woman turned off the light next to her and I was able to see better.**

**"Who are you?" I croaked out in a small frightened voice. The woman disapeared for a few seconds and returned with a tray. She sat the tray in front of me and say in a chair next to the bed I was laying in. She just stared at me and I stared back. "Um...Who are you?" I asked again.**

**The woman leaned on her chair as she looked at me. " I am Violet. I am Vice President of Global Battle Industries."**


End file.
